marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Top of the Heap
|airdates =April 7, 1991 (Premiere) May 19, 1991 (Finale) |seasons =1 |episodes =7 |starring = Joseph Bologna and Matt LeBlanc |preceded_by = Married... with Children |related = Married... with Children Vinnie & Bobby }} Top of the Heap is a 1991 Fox television sitcom that was spun off from Married... with Children. Lasting for only seven episodes, it was nonetheless (and perhaps sadly) the most successful of three attempted spin-offs from the original series. Synopsis Top of the Heap focuses on the attempts of two minor Married... with Children characters — Charlie Verducci (Joseph Bologna) and his son Vinny (Matt LeBlanc) — to get rich. Charlie's "master plan" is for Vinnie to marry into a wealthy family; to this end, the two Chicago slum residents try to get into high society. Mona Mullins (Joey Lauren Adams) is a girl from the Verduccis' neighborhood who has a crush on Vinnie, who tries to fend her off. Alixandra Stone (Rita Moreno) is the manager of a country club, and the object of Charlie's affections. In some episodes actors from Married... with Children make guest appearances as their characters from the show, thus reinforcing the connection between the two series. In 1992, there was a continuation of this series entitled Vinnie & Bobby; it also lasted for only seven episodes. In some episodes actors from Married... with Children made guest appearances as their characters from the show, thus reinforcing the connection between the two series. Al Bundy (Ed O'Neill) appeared in the pilot (which itself was an episode of Married... with Children), Bud Bundy (David Faustino) made an appearance in an episode in the country club, and Kelly Bundy (Christina Applegate) appeared twice on the show in cameo appearances. None of the three Bundys made an appearance together, however. In 1992, there was a continuation of this series entitled Vinnie & Bobby; it also lasted for only seven episodes.5 The only characters continued over to this version was the eponymous Vinnie (Matt LeBlanc), Mona Mullins (Joey Lauren Adams) and Bobby Grazzo (Robert Torti), who only appeared in the last episode of this version of the show. Characters *Note: The table counts the backdoor pilot on Married... with Children as the first episode, but also qualifies in the "Appearances in Other Shows" section, after all, it was on another show. Without this change, Mona Mullins would not be in any Married... with Children episodes, Charlie Verducci would only be in one ("Old Ones But Young'ns"), and Vinnie Verducci would be in two ("Old Ones But Young 'Uns" and "Kelly Does Hollywood: Part 1"). Episode list #"Full Heap" / 1991-04-07 #"The Agony and The Agony" / 1991-04-14 #"Behind the Eight Ball" / 1991-04-21 #"Stocks and Bondages" / 1991-04-28 #"The Last Tempation of Charlie" / 1991-05-05 #"The Marrying Guy" / 1991-05-12 #"Mona by Moonlight" / 1992-05-19 Episodes Videos Episodes Top of the Heap s01e02|Top of the Heap - Episode 2 - The Agony and the Agony Top of the Heap s01e03|Top of the Heap - Episode 3 - Behind the Eight Ball Top of the Heap s01e04|Top of the Heap - Episode 4 - Stocks and Bondages Top of the Heap s01e05|Top of the Heap - Episode 5 - The Last Temptation of Charlie Top of the Heap s01e06|Top of the Heap - Episode 6 - The Marrying Guy Top of the Heap s01e07|Top of the Heap - Episode 7 - Mona by Moonlight Category:Verduccis Category:MWC Spinoffs Category:Top of the Heap